Hellboy: The Mask
by Winged Film Company
Summary: Hellboy was at a museum when he ran into The Mask. He attempted to steal something from the museum, but Hellboy pulled the mask off of his face and accidentally brought it back to the B.P.R.D building. Hellboy decides to put the mask on, and he goes under a transformation that turns him into The Mask. Prince Nuada is resurrected and has intentions for finding the mask.
1. chapter 1

Hellboy: The Mask Returns

Disclaimer: Hellboy and The Mask belong to Dark Horse Comics and the movie adaptation of The Mask belongs to New Line Cinema

Chapter 1: The Mask

Hellboy was chasing this Hellhound called "The Grieving". It's the same species as Sammael but it has grey skin and red glowy eyes. Except unlike Sammael, this one lets out a head buzzing screeched. Hellboy had just gotten it a couple of times but then it screeched.

Stanley Ipkiss was in bed. He was normally in bed by this time. But he was asleep holding The Mask. He must have been dreaming about the time he robbed the bank, but at some point or other, he put the mask by accident. Stanley spun around in a tornado and woke up as The Mask, wearing a yellow suit and hat. "What must I do now?" The Mask thought. "I must get out of here!" He thought. He hadn't known he had put on the mask in reality so he headed off to the museum. The same one that Hellboy was in by some coincidence. Hellboy was shooting at The Grieving when other gunshots hit it. Hellboy looked over to see a man wearing a green mask and yellow suit. "You know, thanks for the help but I don't know who you are." Hellboy told off The Mask. But what sent a chill down his spine was when The Mask tried to take something out of one of the display cases. Hellboy was going to stop him from robbing. "I know you can't go anywhere without your mask!" Hellboy yelled at The Mask. "What?!" The Mask yelled. But that mask was stuck to Stanley tight. Hellboy was going to have to use his right hand of doom to punch him and remove the mask. He finally got it. "Got it - wait a minute this isn't your mask! Yours was bright green and rubber. This things wooden and dark green." Hellboy thought. "I'm leaving you here." He told an unmasked Stanley. "I don't even know what's going on here!" Stanley tried to explain. "Yeah, don't pull that crap on me." Hellboy cut in. He brought the mask with him by mistake.

When Hellboy got back to the B.P.R.D building, he noticed he had brought the mask with. Boredom got Hellboy and he decided to put on the mask. He picked up the mask that he threw on the floor. He put the mask on his face and it tried to suck to him. The mask glew a green beam across it and Hellboy eventually had the mask on. But now, it shot some kind of tentacles out of the mask and it eventually covered all of Hellboy's face. He tried to pull off the mask with his right hand of doom, but it was useless. "Oh, crap." He thought. He then began to spin around in a tornado. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Craaaaaaaaap!!!!!!" Hellboy said while he spun around. He stopped soon enough. He then walked around until he found a mirror. When he saw himself in the mirror, he didn't see himself. Instead, his face was bright green, and he was still wearing his black shirt. "Huh? What just happened?" Hellboy thought to himself. "You know, I wonder what I could do with the mask on." He thought more. He stepped outside of the room and went to find Tom Manning. He was in the middle of napping in his chair when he saw a green head. He woke up and he jumped. "Who are you?" Manning asked. "You know who I am." Hellboy said. Manning took a good look at him. "You don't look like anyone I know. This is private property, sir. If you don't -" He continued. "Leave? Well, I think it's a little too late for that." Hellboy said, as he pulled out an oversized shotgun. "I didn't know I had this." He thought. Manning gasped and went for cover. "Ehh, I'll use something else." Hellboy said as he pulled out a different weapon. It was a chainsaw. "Hey, don't you see the horns, you idiot?!" Hellboy yelled. Manning did and he recognized him right away. "Hellboy, what happened to your face?!" He asked. "I put on a mask! Anyone could see that. See the red on ny hand?!" Hellboy said, as he showed him his right hand of doom. Hellboy left and Manning was left shocked at the oversized shotgun. He decided to go grab a beer when Abe Sapien went to go tell Hellboy something. He turned around. "I'm wearing a mask, Abe. I hope you aren't as stupid as Manning was to realize that." Hellboy explained. "I know it's you, Red, because of the horns." Abe replied. "Now, I have some news. When Princess Nuala committed suicide and her and Nuada went to gold, once we left, some guy wearing a big green mask like you are decided to steal the pieces, but apparently, he wasn't smart enough to hide them, so he left them for us." Abe explained. "I know of another guy with a green mask." Hellboy explained. "I got from him. He had a yellow suit, right?" He asked. "Yes, he did." Abe replied. Hellboy pulled off his mask, after some effort, and showed Abe that it was a piece of wood. "Red, I think you picked up something valuable." Abe said. "You picked up the mask of Loki, a norse night god of mischief." He explained. "He's come back once and got his mask back. But somehow it's gotten back to earth." He continued. Abe took the mask from Hellboy and placed it in a display case, next to Kroenen's smashed mask.


	2. chapter 2, Nuada returned

The golden pieces of Prince Nuada on the table began to move. They soon reassembled Nuada. He was back, and since he was, so was Nuala. "There's only one thing left to do now." Nuada said. "I must kill my killer." Now he is tempted to kill Hellboy. He was asleep when Nuada started rubbing his spear on him. He woke up and was confused. Wasn't Nuada dead? Apparently not. Hellboy punched him. Nuada tried stabbing Hellboy, but Liz picked up Hellboy's pistol and shot at him. "Give me that!" Hellboy yelled. He went after Nuada. "I know something that could help. But where did I put it?!" He wondered. Nuada chased Hellboy and Liz into the other room. Hellboy opened up the display case and grabbed Loki's Mask. "What use does that thing have?! Nuada's alive and trying to kill you and--" Liz started saying. "You have to watch and learn I guess." Hellboy told her. The mask glew a green beam across it. He was putting the mask on when Nuada kicked him in the face, planting the mask onto his face. When Liz saw the mask attaching itself to his face, she almost collapsed. Hellboy spun around in a tornado again and his face was once again bright green. The fact that the mask went from wood to rubber also confused Liz. Hellboy now had a red shirt instead of a black one. "Hey, buddy!" Hellboy shouted at Nuada. "It's time for you to return to the dead!" He continued. "I'm going to kill you first!" Nuada said. Hellboy pulled out a pistol. "I don't think so!" Nuada said, before a little flag reading "Bang!" came out at him. "Oh, wrong pistol." Hellboy said before he pulled out his real one. "Your weapons do not scare me." Nuada told him. Hellboy pulled out a bag full of grenades and Nuada went for cover. Hellboy grabbed Liz and ran out of the room. Then, he decided to take off the mask. Hellboy was his normal self again. "I sure hope you had fun with that mask, but it's mine now!" Nuada said, before taking the mask with his spear. "If you don't tell me how the mask works, then I will shove this spear in your throat." He said, as he put the spear in Hellboy's neck. "Somehow, you just... put it on." Hellboy explained. Nuada put the mask on, and unlike Hellboy's transformation, Nuada had a sinister one. A red mist filled the air, making everyone's eyes water. Then the tornado happened. After that, Nuada looked even more sinister than he normally would. He had a green head, except he had black circles painted on his eyes, a sinister, creepy smile, and he wore all black. "Excuse me, but I have a dog to catch. You were chasing him." Nuada said and ran off. "Well, I guess we're screwed." Hellboy thought. "With that mask, he can do anything." He continued. "He's probably headed to the museum or something." Hellboy and Liz decided that the only way that Nuada would be stopped was if Hellboy found him, pulled his mask off of him and give it back to the guy he stole it from. They would also need a few guards for assistance.


End file.
